User talk:Keith.chrystie
Hi Keith.chrystie -- we are excited to have Space Colonization Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi, Keith.chrystie - I'm Shawn, a Helper here at Wikia. Your wiki is really fascinating, and it looks like it has a lot of potential. I've been making a few simple edits to try and help you get started, but if you need any help with anything at all, please let me know on my talk page. I can help with most Wikia related problems or get help from someone if I can't do it myself. It's really good to have you here, and I hope to see your wiki grow! Shawn (talk) 22:43, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Hi Shawn! Hi, Shawn. Many thanks for the edits and welcome along. I appreciate the support. Here's hoping this Wiki can really make a contribution to the world. Regards, Keith.chrystie 09:58, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Google help Hey Keith - that all sounds pretty amazing! I had no idea you had suck a lofty goal for this wiki. In answer to your help question, here's a page of info that should be exactly what you're looking for: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Description That will allow you to change what displays on Google. And as soon as you get your page count to a higher number, we'll be able to offer you a Spotlight. That's a graphic ad we post to other areas of Wikia where we think we'd be likely to draw more users over to your wiki. As far as my own thoughts are concerned, I'm far from an expert on space colonization - it's an incredibly fascinating subject and I think there's a lot of merit in researching its feasibility. As far as open-sourcing the field, it's like any other group project - if the people involved are good and able to keep their eye on the big picture, pretty much anything is possible. It's a lot like a wiki in that respect, haha! Shawn (talk) 20:35, 28 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Welcome My Wikipedia page is too old to be reliable at the moment (and it would probably remain so for a long time). I just came to check out the video problem. Also, I like the goals of your Open Source Space Colonization project; however, the article doesn't really say much about how those goals are going to be accomplished yet. Good luck in the competition. --Michaeldsuarez 02:09, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Getting Down To Business Space_Colonization_Wiki:Administrators#Becoming_an_administrator This is not a large wikia. That is why I have come here. Administrator abilities are great for deleting old unused images, moving forums to other titles, and general site maintenance. --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 16:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Skin Why not Moonlight? It's fitting. The colors suit our wiki and the background looks like a starry sky or a nebula. I think it works. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 22:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Material from my blog Hi, i have some stuff i writen on my blog. Its about incremental colonization. I attack the problem, from an unusual angle, in my opinion becoming feasable right away. I plan to organize the creation of a computer simulation. I'm very interested to know what you think about it. You can freely copy, i put it in PD. http://thechurchofthequantumimmortal.blogspot.com/2011/02/incremental-space-colonization.html Quantum immortal 01:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::That is essentially what the Open Source Space Colonization project is about. However, we are going to be taking that one step further: we intend to create an online, cloud-based design and simulation software system that can be operated under open source principles, much like a content management system works now, only that it will operate through standard web-browsers. Welcome to the Open Source Space Colonization project Quantum Immortal. Keith 16:30, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :::That's exactly what I'm hoping to do here. I'm proposing a strategy though, not something that is purely technical. First, can i copy paste some were my ideas? Second, can we discuss the strategy it self? Instead of directly sending humans, we start with a remotely controlled robotic colony. The colonies first objective is to industrialize and become self sustained, except for human orders. The colony is at first totally reliant on imports, and gradually produces more and more stuff locally. When it becomes self sustained, it starts building infrastructure for humans. When they are build, some humans are send on a one way ticket trip, their job will be to raise children that arrive as frozen embryos. The population size is raised until it can interbreed. No assumptions what so ever on technology advancement.Quantum immortal 21:46, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::First, I have created the page Colonization plan by Quantum Immortal for you to place your idea. ::::Second, there is a talk-page associated with the main article where we can discuss the idea in detail. ::::Keith 08:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Did you get my last email about contacting Al Globus? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :I did get your email about contacting Al Globus, but I don't know what to do about it yet. I'm thinking that if we start writing to people about the Open Source Space Colonization project before we have the idea(s) set out properly on the wiki, we could end up with those people looking at the website before we are ready. In line with your excellent idea about writing a book about all of this, I'll prepare an essay (already started) on the subject(s) and post it on the wiki. :Keith 08:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC) But my only problem is, I don't like writing. I like math. But I ''can crank out haiku like nobody's business. --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk'']] 23:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Keuth ? #I am not a user of this site and dont really know the etiquette but am very intersted in what you are trying to do here. Althought the site has got some great content its all a bit of a muddle to me at least. What is its current status and plans for the near future you can contact me at andrewboner@hotmail.com 22:44, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello Andrew. Please read this page: Admin_Talk The current status of the Open Source Space Colonization Project is that it is currently undergoing a rebirth with a lot of help from User:Dutch043. I have even created a new Facebook Page that recently published to the web. It is barebones at the moment but will grow in time. If you see anything that is out of order then please do get yourself a username on the Space Colonization Wiki and put things right. Regards. Keith (talk) 11:56, January 15, 2014 (UTC)